Tai's young adventures
by Alec1223
Summary: This is a collection of adventures Tai had when he was 5. Stories like, how Tai got his goggles and many more! For those of you that have read this chapter 7 has been added!
1. Chapter 1

Tai's 5 year-old adventures

**Tai's 5 year-old adventures **

Chapter One: Tai and his goggles

It was a hot summer day and Tai and his mom were looking for things in a department store.

"Now remember Tai you can only pick out one toy you want," Tai's mom reminded him.

"Okay," Tai said. Tai and his mom went down the water aisle. Tai was walking and stopped in his tracks. He had stopped to look at a pair of blue goggles.

"Mom I found what I want." Tai said. Tai's mom walked over to him.

"What do you want," Tai's mom asked. Tai pointed at the goggles.

"Goggles aren't toys." Tai's mom said.

"So." Tai said. Tai looked at his mom making a face as if he was about to cry.

"Fine we'll buy them," Tai's mom said.

Later that day Tai went to the park with his new goggles on. Tai went down the slide. When he got out an older kid took of Tai's goggles.

"Kinda stupid to be wearing goggles like that," The kid said.

"Give those back!" Tai yelled. Tai grabbed the end of his goggles. He pulled harder and harder. The goggles stretched out about 1 foot.

"Let go of em'" Tai said.

"Sure thing," The kid said. The kid let go of the goggles and the goggles hit Tai hard. Tai began to cry. All the kids around him began to laugh. Except once Tai's mom came to the scene. Then all of them ran away.

"Tai are you okay?" Tai's mom asked.

"Yeah," Tai said rubbing his head. Tai's mom put Tai's goggles back on Tai's head. Tai and his mom left the park.

The lesson in this chapter is if you are pulling goggles be the first one to let go!


	2. 2: How Tai met Matt

Chapter 2: How Tai met Matt

Chapter 2: How Tai met Matt.

One day Tai was practicing soccer in the field just in front of the apartment building. Tai was practicing his soccer by kicking the soccer ball between two trees.

"Tai Kamiya is about to make a score," Tai says to himself. "Tai kicks the ball and he scores Tai's team wins!" A blonde kid walked past Tai's soccer ball.

"Hey! Could you bring me that ball?" Tai asked the kid. The kid picked up the soccer ball and brought to Tai.

"I'm Tai," Tai said to the boy.

"I am Matt," The blonde boy said.

"Where is your mom?" Tai asked.

"I don't live with my mom I live with my dad." Matt said.

"Oh." Tai said. "So what do you want to do?" Before Matt could speak the boy that had picked on Tai at the park came.

"Well if it isn't the kid with the stupid goggles," The kid said. "Oh and you've got a friend! I heard the whole thing. Mr. I only live with my Dad!" Matt looked like he was going to cry. The kid laughed.

"Stop it right now!" Tai said.

"Or else what!" The kid said. Tai kicked the kid in the stomach.

"Tai!" Tai's mom said walking over to Tai. "Come on Tai it's time to go!" Tai's mom picked Tai up and began walking back into the apartment. Tai waved at Matt. Matt waved back.

That was the day Matt was chosen the trait of friendship because he had gotten a friend.


	3. 3: Why Tai never gets his hair cut

Chapter 3: Why Tai never gets his hair cut

Chapter 3: Why Tai never gets his hair cut!

Another day had begun of summer. Tai thought this was going to be a great day. Tai thought, maybe I'll see Matt again! Tai's mom came into his room.

"Tai get dressed we got to go." Tai's mom said.

"Why?" Tai asked. "Are we going to the park? Or to Matt's house?"

"No, your getting your hair cut," Tai's mom said.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"Because your hair is getting in the way of your beautiful eyes," Tai's mom said. Tai thought. Tai then got his goggles and put them on his head. His hair was no longer in his eyes.

"There. Problem solved," Tai said.

"Fine but you will get a hair cut some time you know," Tai's mom said.

Tai's mom's point of view. 

I got out of bed.

"Honey what are you doing," My husband asked.

"I am just tired of Tai's hair," I said.

"Whatever," My husband replied. I walked down the hallway and grabbed a pair of scissors. I walked into Tai and Kari's room. I went up to the top bunk. Kreek! Went the stairs. Tai just rolled over in his sleep. Well at least he is a heavy sleeper, I thought. Tai was wearing his goggles. There was no way I could cut his hair with those goggles in the way. I took them off. Tai's eyes opened up.

"Mom what are you doing," Tai asked tiredly.

"Nothing," I said. I left his room and put the scissors down.

I have been at this for a month and now I have finally given up.

Tai's point of view again 

I was finally able to go to Matt's house. My dad had taken me and was drinking coffee with Matt's dad.

"So what's been up with you," Matt asked.

"My Mommy has been trying to cut my hair at night." I replied.

"Why is your hair still long?" Matt asked me.

"Well my Dad has been telling me on a walkie talkie every night when ever she comes," I said. "Then I pretend to be asleep and say something to make her stop," I looked at my dad and winked at him. He winked back.


	4. 4: The kid Evil kid!

Chapter 4: The kid

Chapter 4: The kid

It was 8:00 and time for Tai to go to bed. Tai was getting ready to go up to the top bunk when the window slid up. Tai looked at the window. The kid that Tai kicked was climbing into the room. Tai walked over too the window.

"Sorry, I can't play right now," Tai said. Tai slid the window down and the window slammed on the kid's fingers. The kid screamed in pain and fell down the three story drop. Tai's mom walked in the room with a worried face on her face.

"What was that?" Tai's mom said. Tai looked at the window then back at his mom.

"I don't know," Tai said. Tai's mom left his room.

The next day Tai was leaving to go to Matt's house. Tai was now leaving. Little did he know the kid was waiting outside next to the door to hit him with a hammer. When Tai went outside the door squished the kid. Tai closed the door. The kid groaned. Tai's mom opened the door and the door squished the kid again.

"Tai you forgot your goggles!" Tai's mom said. Tai walked back and got his goggles.

Tai was walking back from Matt's house. The kid was again, trying to hurt Tai. The kid ran for Tai and tried to strike.

"Hey look a penny!" Tai exclaimed. Tai bent down to pick up a Penny. The hammer went around in a circle and hit the kid in the growing. He couldn't take it anymore. The kid ran in front of Tai and grabbed his goggles. He ran to a sewer.

"First I am going to get rid of these goggles then I am going to kill you!" The kid said. The kid went into the road and held Tai's goggles over an open sewer.

"Uh, look!" Tai yelled. The kid looked to his right, a car was coming his way. He said.

"Holy!" The rest of his words were cut off as he went flying threw the air. Tai caught his goggles as they fell to the ground.

Tai and his family were watching the news.

"Breaking News," The reporter said. "A young child was hit by a car! The last words he said before he died were 'Stupid goggle kid'"

I have been wanting to get rid of that kid ever since I got some reviews about him. I hope you all liked that. Because I was laughing like crazy when I wrote this! This was the first battle Tai ever fought with out evening knowing it-your author Digimontai


	5. 5 Tai and spinach

Chapter 5: Tai and Spinach

Chapter 5: Tai and Spinach

Tai was now having dinner. His mom said it was time for a healthy meal. For dinner they were having, steak and spinach. Tai ate all of his steak but none of his spinach. Tai scooted his chair back.

"Tai where are you going?" Tai's mom said.

"Upstairs, I'm done," Tai replied.

"Eat your spinach first," Tai's mom said.

"No," Tai said.

"Taichi Kamiya you will eat your spinach!" Tai's mom yelled.

"No," Tai said again. Tai's mom picked up Tai's fork and scooped up some spinach. It was about to go in Tai's mouth but Tai scooted his chair to the right. Tai's mom sighed.

"Honey pass me some hot glue." She said. Tai's dad passed Tai's mom hot glue. Tai's mom hot glued the 4 chair's legs to the floor. Tai's mom picked up the fork.

"Now eat it," Tai's mom said. Tai's mom tried again but this time Tai turned his body. Tai's mom sighed again. Tai's mom left the kitchen and came back with a rope. She tied Tai to the chair. Tai's mom tried once again but Tai didn't open his mouth. Tai's dad walked over to his wife and whispered in her ear.

"Fine here is your dessert," Tai's dad said. Tai's dad gave Tai a pie. Tai took a big bite out of it. Tai made a face.

"What flavor is that?" Tai asked his dad.

"Spinach," Tai's dad said.

I know that wasn't the best chapter but that's all I could think of. I am sorry to say this but that was the last chapter of this 5 chapter series. But I will have a squeal thing that is a combination of all the stories I have made. - digimontai


	6. 6 School

Chapter 6: School

Chapter 6: School

LOL! You guys probably thought I would end the series with THAT! I still go a lot more adventures in store for Tai!- Your author, Digimontai

"Tai wake up It's your first day of school," Tai's mom yelled. Tai got out of bed.

"Mom can't I go in late?" Tai asked.

"No. We want you to have a good impression," Tai's mom replied. Tai sighed and got his book bag on and went outside to wait for the bus. Tai yawned. While Tai was yawning the bus zoomed pass him.

"Oh no!" Tai yelled. Tai thought fast. He looked around the ground a picked up a rock. Tai threw the rock at the bus.

"Who threw that!" The bus driver yelled. Tai climbed onto the bus and slipped threw the back window. That was close, Tai thought.

This is so boring, Tai thought as his teacher went on and on about math. Tai slammed shut his text book and stood on top of his desk.

"I can't take this anymore!" Tai yelled.

"Me neither!" A boy said following Tai's example and standing on his desk. Pretty soon all the kids were on their desk.

"Sit down now!" The teacher yelled. The teacher grabbed a wooden rule and hit Tai with it.

Hey!" A voice said. Everyone looked to see Tai's mom in the doorway.

"Oh, Mrs. Kamiya I was just settling them down," The teacher said. Mrs. Kamiya grabbed a Meter stick behind a desk. The teacher did the same. The teacher and Mrs. Kamiya began to fight with the rulers.

"Go mom!" Tai said. It looked like Mrs. Kamiya was struggling because she was breathing hard. I got to help mom, Tai thought. Tai grabbed a text book.

"Hey!" Tai yelled. The teacher turned. Tai ripped a page out of the text book.

"That cost a lot of money!" The teacher screamed. Taking the opportunity seriously Mrs. Kamiya kicked the meter stick out of the teacher's hand.

"Come on kids I'll buy you some Ice Cream," Mrs. Kamiya said. "As for you I will make sure you are fired!" Mrs. Kamiya got the key to the classroom. The students left and Mrs. Kamiya locked the teacher in.

After all the kids left Tai's house Tai and his mom lied down in the living room.

"Thanks mom," Tai said.

"Hey it was a good exercize" Tai's mom replied.

"So when will I go back to school?" Tai asked.

"I guess not until you have a new teacher which could take about 180 days," Tai's mom said.

"Awsome!" Tai yelled. Tai's mom sighed. But she had to admit, that was pretty fun.


	7. 7: Movie

chapter 7: A present discovery

Chapter 7: Soccer movie

**I know you have been waiting for me to update this! This one is going to be real funny well, if you think it is actually. ******

"Tai wake up we are going to the movies!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled. In almost a blink of an eye Mrs. Kamiya saw Tai race out of his room with his clothes on already. Tai had a rolled up piece of paper in his hand.

"Let's go," Tai said. Tai and Mrs. Kamiya went out of the apartment and down the 3 story steps. Tai ran into the car and got into his car seat. Tai normally fussed about having to sit on a car seat but today was different. Tai unrolled the piece of paper. It was a poster that said _Soccer tournament _the movie. It showed a picture of someone kicking a ball into the goal. It felt like it was taking his mom an hour to get to the movie theater.

"We are here," Mrs. Kamiya said. Tai ran outside the car and to the ticket area.

"Well aren't you the cutest little boy," The cashier said. Mrs. Kamiya gave her money. Suddenly the cashier picked up a walkie-talkie. Someone talked to her from the walkie-talkie.

"Yes Master," She replied back. "Congratulations you are 1,000,000th customer today," She said to Tai. The lady walked away and signaled Tai to follower her. Mrs. Kamiya followed.

"Sorry, Ma'am but you are our 1,000,001st customer just the kid," The cashier said. The cashier took Tai into a room and locked the door.

"So, what is my prize?" Tai asked. Tai looked around to see he was in a theater with no one in it but them.

"Oh cool! A private movie!" Tai exclaimed. The cashier was about to grab Tai when he turned around. His goggles got hooked on to her name tag. Tai pulled his goggles. The name tag got unhooked from her shirt and flew off. The cashier lost her balance and fell down the stairs. Tai's mom walked through the door.

"What happened," Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"I got awarded a private movie." Tai explained.

"Okay," Mrs. Kamiya said. Mrs. Kamiya pressed a button. The movie started. About a hour later the movie ended. It ended up being about a bunch of kids who like soccer making their _own _soccer tournament. The worst thing is that they stunk at soccer!

"Mom that movie was boring," Tai said as they walked out of the theater.

"Hey, you picked it," Mrs. Kamiya replied.

"Oh Yeah," Tai said. Tai got into the car Disappointed. Tai came to his senses and began to fuss about sitting in a car seat. At least things are normal Mrs. Kamiya thought.


End file.
